The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a layout method for the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device in which bit line patterns and page buffer patterns having a pitch different from that of the bit line patterns can be connected to each other and a layout method for the semiconductor device.
NAND flash memory devices include memory cell array regions and page buffer regions. In this regard, it is important to connect bit line patterns, which belong to the memory cell array region, and page buffer patterns, which belong to the page buffer region.